Woods Run Away
by mlh14newmoon
Summary: What Happens when Edward fines Bella in the woods and offers help? Who knows? Rated M for lemons.


I never wanted this life ever since I was little I was always the girl who went after what she wanted and could never rely on anyone to help or promise her that everything is ok or that this world is nothing compared to you.

I couldn't remember the last time I had a fight with a lion but it sure made me fight even harder. I won of course and fell to the ground feeling weak and tired. I'm not supposed to feel this way after a fight i am supposed to feel strong.1

That was the reason I left and never going back. My dad promised that I would get special powers but when the day came I couldn't do anything at all. He lied and i am never going back.2

As I lay there tired and hungry but cant move to cook the lion I sat. Then I heard someone in the distance. "Hey are you ok?" The guy asked but all I said was "But you promised dad." before I fell to the ground entirely and blacked out.

When I woke up I was lost to the beautiful music playing. Wait Music; there was no music out in the woods, unless you sing but who would want to come all the way out to were I was.1

I opened my eyes and was blinded by the bright lights that was above my. I sat up and saw a boy sitting next to my bed and was playing the guitar with his eyes closed. "Who are you?" I asked then he stopped playing and looked at me like I was a monster. "I said who are you?" I yelled it this time and didn't think that I would end up in a place like this.2

"My name is Edward. I found you out in the wood's remember?" After I didn't say anything he told me everything that happened then I knew I had to get out of here.3

I got up and tried to take the I-V out of my arm but he stopped me and said "You can't just go you have to stay so you can heal. You lost a lot of strength. I carried you to the hospital."4

"I just need to get out of here! I can't be seen!" I got up and pushed him away from me. As I was about to get the door open He pulled me back and covered my mouth so I wouldn't scream and sat me down on the bed.5

"Please stop. You need to heal. Now what is your name? Who is your parent?" I stopped moving and calmed down.6

"I take care of myself. There is no one who takes care of me and I don't need to be taken care of now, please let me go." I told him.7

"Seems like you need someone to take care of you. I'll just go and get a nurse now you stay here." He said before walking out the door. As soon as I couldn't hear his footsteps, I ran out the door and didn't look back. I went into the next room to look for some clothes. 8

I found a pair of shorts and a black tank top with a light jacket, which was weird. Why would there be a pair of clothes in a closet? I didn't care and put them on.9

I looked out the door a crack and saw no one then opened the door more and looked the other way; no one was there. That's when I ran again. 10

I was in the woods in a matter of no time. I kept running till my right leg twisted and broke. I screamed as I fell. Then I heard a voice yelling. "Hey wait up."

I saw Edward, running after me. No this can't be happening. I got up and tried to run but then I fell back on the3 ground. The pain in my leg was getting worse by the minute.1

"Hey why did you just run like that? All I wanted to do was help." He said trying to help me up then he noticed my leg and said."Oh my god we have to get you back."2

"No!" I yelled at him as he tried to help me up." I can't go back there!" I yelled then he realized that my bone was sticking out of my leg." Let go of me!" This time I yelled louder. Then he put his hand over my mouth.3

"Shah...Fine I wont take you back but in coming with you to fix your led." He said as he picked me up bridle style. I was too tired to argue so I fell asleep in his arms.4

*********-*********5

When I awoke, I was laying on a soft bed. What? There are no beds out in the woods? What the hell? There was a loud knock on the door which made me jump.6

"Come in!" I yelled loud enough so whoever it was could hear. I sat up in bed as I saw Daren walk through the door.7

when I tried to sit up pain shot through my leg. I hissed at how bad my leg hurt. "You shouldn't sit up. I didn't know if you were awake or not but I'll Be right back with food." He said then walked out the door before I could say anything.8

when he came back there was a tray of food in his hands. Why would he be nice to me? Doesn't he know who I am? I he did He wouldn't be feeding me or helping me.9

I have heard of Edward he was the one chosen to kill the 7th daughter of the 7th son. Guess who she is? Me. Yeah, so just know I didn't want to eat anything. There could be poison in the food. I looked at him and caught him staring. He looked away and set the food down. "Don't you know who I am?" I asked him.10

"No, so please tell me your name." He said softly.11

"My name is Bella." I looked at the food as I said this.12

"That's a pretty name. Where did it come from?" He asked.13

"My dad named me. When I was 10 He was killed by wolves."14

Edward sat on the bed and took hold of my hand. His hand was soft but rough at the same time. Then he said, "I'm sorry."


End file.
